


Two Kings

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Image, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My Hero Academia Refrences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Julian Castillo, Stress Relief, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Jonathan Clemons is a ray of sunshine. Constantly a beacon of light for others, doing favors and helping those that need it every single day. He claims he's not tired of it. His friends knew better. Truly, he's tired of being there, but he has to. When he needed a family the most, he didn't have it. That's what his school was made for, a new family. For him, and for others. He just wished, at the end of the day, he had someone to turn to.His wished were answered, as he watched Max Warren lean against his lockers, break up with Kara over the phone, and ask him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this series will follow everything i know off the original high school story game !! i haven't played hollywood u or choices, so all of this is based off the original high school story game. 
> 
> WARNING: The main character for this story, Jonathan Clemons, talks about his history of child abuse and child neglect, as well as dealing with his dissociative identity disorder. These are heavy topics for most people. If you don't like that, I suggest skipping some chapters/parts where the abuse or disorder is heavily referenced. 
> 
> Thank you !!

The day started just as normally as the poor junior Jonathan Clemons could imagine. Getting up at 6:30 so he could shower and get ready in time. Styling his brown hair so it spiked up at one end. Grabbing his bag and filling it full of the items he needed the day. His routine didn't change since the day was like any other. He walked down to the bottom of the jock hangout, where his friends were all sulking around like zombies, just like he was. To them, that wasn't him though, so he put on a smile and walked out, getting himself some breakfast from the communal fridge.

It was empty, which was no surprise since it was Julian's turn to restock it for the week and he was broke as broke could be. Instead, he settled for coffee. He could go without breakfast for the day, he supposed. Speak of the devil, Julian trudged down the stairs from his room in the hangout and approached Jonathan.

"Hey.." The jock managed to grumble as he started to make himself his coffee. Watching Julian in the mornings always made him laugh. He was always so tired, despite sleeping for a regular amount of time each night. Nishan often called him a 'walking dead' in the morning, which wasn't far off. Jonathan laughed quietly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The brunette teased and took a sip of his coffee. Hot enough to burn his lip, but he was used to the pain. "You look even more dead than usual this morning. What's up? You didn't stay awake for too long as Payton does, did you?"

"Shut up, JC." Was his only response for a minute, but Jonathan knew better. He stood and waited next to him, watching his coffee pour out into his football mug and take a sip. It was then when he got his answer. He knew his friends well enough to know how they acted. When he started to be friends with them and notice these things.. they said he was almost analyzing them. In a way, he was. That was just what he did, for his safety. Recognize a pattern, and when that pattern is broken, be able to notice and take action before anyone else knows there's even a problem. It's not normal, it's just how his brain works.

"We.. have an issue." Julian started, starting to walk. Jonathan obediently followed him, silent, listening to his story. "Max texted me and.. said he was gonna be at our school today, for some reason. I think he might pull a prank on me, or you. Something _huge,_ you feel me?" Julian rambled on about what he thought Max would do to them, but Jonathan stopped walking. He was thinking.

Max Warren was a lot of things. He was incredibly hot. His football skills as a quarterback were almost unmatched, except for Julian. His girlfriend was the Queen of Hearst High. He was the King of Hearst High. If he had something big planned, why tell Julian? Jonathan was the king of this school, Raziel High. Why not just tell him instead? If he wanted anyone to be afraid, why not the guy that built the school in the first place.

"I don't understand his motives." He said finally and moved to catch up with Julian, who was a few feet ahead of him. Julian looked back at him, an eyebrow arched. 

"Motives? What are you talking about?" Julian asked curiously. 

"You know, like... what was the point of him telling you about his plan of coming to our school? Why wouldn't he keep it a secret? That would be the smart move to surprise us, right? Unless he wanted us to be on alert?" Jonathan knew he was rambling, but that was normal. Julian, Payton, Autumn... They all got used to him going on tangents about things. Sometimes those ramblings were helpful and gave them ideas or insight into the situation they were in, so nobody stopped him.

"He might not do anything bad, but... it's Max Warren. He's planning something, maybe to harm us." Julian suggested, and pulled Jonathan down a few hidden alleys and entrances to make it to the main building sooner. The pair walked to Julian's locker first. It was their usual morning routine.

"Maybe he isn't even showing up." It wasn't likely, but they had to consider all options. Jonathan leaned against the lockers, waiting for Julian to gather his things. His movements were slower than usual. He must have stayed up later than normal. There was a math test coming up in the geometry class that he was in, after all.

"You should probably hang with Mia today. He's an ass, but he won't do anything if she's around." If Jonathan was anything, he was observant. Max seemed to try and be a good brother, even if it was hard for him sometimes. When listening to Mia talk sometimes, he pieced together they had an abusive father, but he never harmed Mia physically. He had a feeling Max wanted to be that strong male figure in Mia's life that their father failed to be... but that was only a theory.

"Sounds good to me. She's probably in the gym already, right? I can't remember if the cheerleaders practice before or us." Julian tugged his varsity jacket out from his locket and put it on, finishing his usual look. Jonathan nodded and gently pushed him. 

"Yeah, she should be in there. Hurry up, I don't want you getting hurt." With that, Jonathan walked over to his locker, alone. It was unusual, but he enjoyed it. It gave him more time to think. How would Max be able to enter the school in the first place? Most students stayed on campus with the hangout centers, and if students decided to leave, they needed to show their ID to the faculty at the main office to be let back inside. There shouldn't be a way for Max to get in the school without being caught... unless he jumped the wall? It was an eight-foot-tall wall that towered over most of the students. Jonathan didn't know about how tall Max could jump, but he was a quarterback, so he didn't need to jump for passes anyway...

His thoughts stopped abruptly when he almost ran into his locker. He was deep in thought, so he was lucky he avoided running into it. With a sigh, he opened it up and tossed his bag inside. He made sure that his school was safe and secure... maybe it was just a prank to make them scared? Why would he need to do that if he wasn't able to see how it affected them? Maybe...

"Kara, please listen to me." The voice was distant at first, but he knew it immediately. He slammed his locker shut after hearing that first sentence and was greeted with...

"I just don't think we're working out, you feel me?" Max Warren had his phone pressed against his ear and was talking to Kara. He was making his way over to Jonathan, his long strides making him speed by anybody who was gawking at the fact he was inside the school. Jonathan crossed his arms, listening to the rest of the conversation. After a moment, the small, prideful grin turned into a scowl.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? We're. Over." With those parting words, Max hung up the call and leaned against the locker right next to Jonathan. His smile returned, and if Jonathan squinted, he could make out a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

"...How did you get in here?"

"Unimportant. I have an... offer for you." His question was immediately brushed to the side, making Jonathan groan. Of all people to be messing with, why him? Why today?

"Uh-huh... well, your little proposition can wait until school is over. I'm going to class." He turned on his heel and started to walk away, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, pressing his back into Max's torso. The blonde tilted his head down to whisper into his ear.

"Go on a date with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the og hss doesn't get enough love ,,  
> and theres not enough male mc fics in this fandom lmao
> 
> anyway im glad yall like this so far !!  
> if they had a theme song it's the halestorm cover of bad romance dont @ me

...what?

Was he hallucinating? Going insane, perhaps? Maybe even be in a dream, or this case, some twisted nightmare. As he pinched his arm, he had the realization that no, he was not asleep, and this was happening. Max Warren, the most popular boy at Hearst High, just asked him out.

Jonathan wiggled out of his grip and looked at him, his face displaying an array of emotions. Confusion, fear, excitement. His cheeks were a bright red, his eyes wide. He looked like someone had just asked him out when he didn't expect them to. Oh, wait.

A few seconds had passed before he got around to speaking again. "How... how did you get in here? Did a faculty member let you in?"

"Didn't I say that wasn't important?" Max replied quickly and took Jonathan's hand in his own. It took all of Jonathan's willpower to not pull away immediately and to just trust him. The blonde brought his hand up to his face and gently kissed the back of it, effectively making the color on Jonathan's face turn a shade darker.

"O-Okay..." They were still in public, and they were gaining an audience, from the looks of things. Most people around them were silent, watching them with curious eyes. "Not here. Come on." Jonathan walked quickly, avoiding people trying to ask questions. Each time he looked back to make sure Max was still following him, he was only a few feet behind. Being the creator of the school, he had the master key, which he pulled out to unlock an unused music room that was usually locked. He ushered Max inside, and once he was inside he closed and locked the door behind him. Max grabbed the swivel chair at the old desk and used it to slide into the middle of the room, and patted his legs. An offering. An offering that, if Jonathan were less flustered he would accept, but that wasn't the case. He chose to kick him away instead, watching him roll across the floor.

"Wow. Not taking the best seat in the whole school, I guess." Max taunted and pushed himself back towards the brunette, who had his arms crossed. 

"Yeah, no. I prefer soft places to sit, not hard ones." He teased right back and took great pleasure in watching a blush rise on the blonde's cheeks. "If... If you answer my questions, I _might_ go on a date with you."

That made a big smile rise on Max's face, and it was almost endearing. "Yeah, sure. Ask away, I guess." He replied with a shrug. 

"For the _third_ time now... How did you get inside the school?" Jonathan asked, crossing his arms. Max sighed like he knew he was going to ask this again. That shouldn't have been surprising since he's asked two times before this, so his annoyance was kind of unnecessary. 

"Fine, fine. Don't tell her I told you, but I had Mia's help. She... knew about how much I wanted to ask, but it's not like I could text you to meet me somewhere alone. Julian would come with you, that protective piece of shit." Max spilled, looking down at his high top shoes. Jonathan smiled a little. Max put thought into this.

"So what you're telling me is that you got Mia to let you in by playing the brother card... so you're on her emergency contact list?" That was news to him. While he knew how abusive their father could be (really, he just assumed by what Mia told him) he just assumed it would only be her mother and father on her emergency contact list. It never really crossed his mind that she included Max as well.

"Yeah, she's on mine too. Not that it matters, she can't drive yet." He shrugged but was still avoiding making eye contact with him. Jonathan found this whole situation kind of adorable. He planned out how he was going to ask, how to get into the school, even breaking up with Kara... which, that reminds him.

"Did you break up with Kara for me?" Jonathan asked, and sat down on the abandoned risers. 

"Yeah, I did. I don't think she liked me that much anyway. Pretty sure she only asked me out because I'm the quarterback." Max sighed, looking a little uncomfortable, but that only lasted a second before he smiled up at him again. Did Kara ask Max out? Jonathan just assumed it was the other way around. Before Jonathan could ask another question, the bell rang, loud and shrill. Jonathan tugged his jacket around himself and stood. 

"I have to get to class." Jonathan didn't exactly want to, he wanted to stay and talk with Max more, even go on that date. His goody-two-shoes personality told him not to, told him to just go to class. Despite his words, he made no effort to leave the room. 

"Skip with me." Max offered, standing up and walking over to him. He took Jon's hands in his own, keeping him from leaving. Jonathan sighed quietly.

"Max..." He weighed his options in his head. He often isn't late, only if he's helping someone out and loses track of time. His record would tell you he's rarely absent either, only if he's sick or injured from a baseball game. If he wanted, he should be able to go without many consequences... unless someone tells a teacher, but he doubted someone would do that. 

"Fine, but we can't leave until 11." Jonathan knew the schedules of all the teachers since he designed them himself, and the faculty members leave at 11 for a short break. Most leave to get snacks or to use the restroom, so they should have an opening to slip out.

"11? Why?" Max asked, and Jonathan dragged him over to the door, waiting and listening until the halls were silent. Only then did he open the door and let them both out.

"It'll be easier for us to leave that way. It's only a few hours, it'll be fine." Jonathan explained, and took the lead, walking down the halls. He made them stop at his locker first, so he could grab his things. Behind him, he could tell Max was looking at the pictures and medals that were on the wall of his locker. Not that Jonathan cared, he could look at the pictures all he wanted.

"You'll like the jock hangouts. We can either chill in my room or hang out in the basketball court, whichever you prefer." Jonathan said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"You guys have different basketball courts in each hangout? Where'd you get the money for that?" 

"When I was younger, like... I was nine if I remember correctly. I was adopted into a rich household because the mom wasn't able to have biological kids." Jonathan explained, and shut his locker, leading them out the back doors of the building, which he had the keys for as well. Once they both were able to leave, he took them to the main jock hangout.

"That's cool, man. I haven't met anyone who was adopted, and if they were, they were too embarrassed to say it." Max explained, walking side by side with him instead of behind him. 

"Yeah, it's nice. They're usually gone since they work long hours and travel often, so I'm usually just home alone. Not that I spent much time there anyway, only to go clean stuff up, get groceries for when they get home, that sort of thing. I usually just sleep here." Jonathan said with a shrug. He opened the door to the hangout and let Max look around.

In the center sat three large red sofas facing a large flat-screen TV. In the center of the sofas was a brown coffee table with a few cups, papers, and other random objects thrown about from that morning. To the left was the kitchen area, with red and white cabinets and counters. Unwashed plates and cups were still in the sink. Directly to the pair's left was a wide glass door, where the gym was, the lights turned off. The only light came from the windows. In the far-right corner was a set of while stairs, where picture frames lined the walls. It was simple but felt like a nice area to relax in.

"I'm gonna go run this up to my room." Jonathan motioned to his bag, which was still around his shoulder. "You can come with, or go to the gym." 

Max paused, weighing his options, before taking a step forward. "I'll go with you." He said firmly, making Jonathan smile a bit. Jonathan led the way up the stairs, where Max could see the picture frames. There were many pictures- some were of the cheerleaders, where Max could see his sister proudly posing for the picture. Others were of the football team, where Julian was front and center, holding the football and beaming at the camera. The baseball team was there too, where they were all holding their bats in different poses. Jonathan stood front and center, holding his bat over his head and on his shoulders, smiling. It warmed Max's heart a bit. He stopped staring and ran up to meet Jonathan's pace. He led them up to a long hallway, where doors led to other rooms. Jonathan stopped at the first room, and let them inside.

"I haven't cleaned up in a while. If I would've known I'd have company, I would've cleaned up. Sorry." Jonathan looked a little embarrassed as he walked inside. He set his bag down on his desk that was right across from his queen-sized bed. 

"I don't mind. It's nice in here." Max replied honestly and sat down on the bed. It was soft, with what seemed like a strong headboard. That gave him a few... ideas, but he shook them away as soon as they entered his mind. 

"Yeah..." Jonathan sighed quietly, obviously in thought. Was this worth it? Max seemed to have no ill-intent, and he seemed to be interested in what he was talking about earlier. They got along well enough now, their playful banter coming very easy, natural. Jonathan didn't have much to lose, other than his dignity.

"Where would you take me?" He decided to ask, sitting down next to him. Max tilted his head a little, curious.

"For the date?" He asked, making Jonathan nod. Max broke out into a grin, and took Jonathan's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him. "Wherever you want me to, baby."

Jonathan's face went bright red, and he forced himself to look away. Somehow he could deal with teasing from anyone- Logan, Shane, even Payton when they first met, but it never affected him as much as Max's words seemed to. It wasn't in his nature to be embarrassed either, usually, he'd just bounce back with a comment with his own, but for some reason, the blonde left him tongue-tied and a blushing mess.

"Yeah, whatever." Jonathan looked down at his shoes. Might as well just tell him now. "Decide before eleven. I don't like to be kept waiting."

Max paused, a flash of confusion crossing over his features, then pure joy. "Wait, really?!" To be honest, he didn't really think Jonathan would say yes. Either way he got something out of it by leaving Kara, but he didn't actually think he'd agree to go on a date with him.

"Don't make me change my mind, Warren."


End file.
